undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
XWP
XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) is a CAW wrestling company made by Brett Storm and it involves many big names and new superstars in the promotion. XWP has a partnership with two other promotions, IWA (Insane Wresrling Alliance) and ECCW (Extreme CAW Championship Wrestling) Main Roster: Champions: : XWP World Heavyweight Champion - Max Mercury : XWP Champion - DoggyDog : XWP Intercontinental Champion - Zack Thompson : XWP Cruiserweight Champion - Angel Alexander : XWP Hardcore Champion - Kenny Taylor : XWP Tag Team Champions - Heaven's Sexiest Angels (Mr. Macho & Stunning Bradd) : NXT Champion - Johnny Ken Ellis : NXT Tag Team Champions - Quincy Demont & Insane Zayn : NXT International Champion - Blake Douglas : Internet Champion - Vacant (until Worlds Collide) Raw: *''AJ Reyes - Heel'' *''Angel Alexander - Tweener'' *''Anthony Payne - Heel'' *''Arrow - Face'' *''Chris Danger - Face'' *''Chris Jericho - Heel'' *''Conner - Face'' *''Creep-E - Heel'' *''Curtis Stunt - Heel'' *''Dark Shark - Face'' *''DJ Hero - Heel'' *''DoggyDog - Face'' *''Francaios - Face'' *''Jackson Montgomery - Heel'' *''Jacob Cass - Face'' *''Jake Navor - Face'' *''Jay Samoa' '- Heel'' *''Johnny Extreme - Face'' *''Joshie P - Face'' *''Kev Deisal - Heel'' *''Mahadi Khan - Heel'' *''Majestic Perkins - Heel'' *''Mr. Macho - Tweener'' *''Phoenix - Face'' *''Roacher - Heel'' *''Scott Logan - Heel'' *''Scott Razor - Heel'' *''Sha-Lo - Heel'' *''Shawn Sokolov - Heel'' *''Silvio - Face'' *''Stunning Bradd - Tweener'' *''Undershock - Face'' Smackdown: * Alex Silver - Face * Antho - Heel * Cesaro - Face * Cycloper - Heel * Demon Spyke - Face * Double D - Heel * Duncan Cunner - Face * Francesco - Face * Ginji - Face * Gore - Tweener * Jason Silver - Face * Kenny Taylor - Heel * Kid Wild - Face * Lula - Face * Mario Sanchez - Face * Mart War - Heel * Matteo - Face * Max Mercury - Heel * Mr. X - Face * Phenom - Face * PJ Skillz - Heel * Reggie Killer - Heel * Rocker - Heel * Seth Turner - Heel * Straight Code Star - Face * Vixx - Heel * Zack Thompson - Heel NXT: *''Abigor'' *''AJ Carter'' *''Blake Douglas'' *''CM Puma'' *''Flamer'' *''Insane Zayn'' *''James Falcon'' *''Jet Omega Elliot'' *''Johnny Ken Ellis'' *''Mike House'' *''Quincy Demont'' *''Sean Avery'' *''Tech'' *''TKE '' *''Triple X'' XWP Alumni: * Brett Storm - Face Current Tag Teams & Stables *X Bullet Club (Max Mercury, DoggyDog, Kenny Taylor, Seth Turner, Reggie Killer & Zack Thompson) *Majestic Attractions (Majestic Perkins & Scott Logan) *Silver Brothers (Alex Silver & Jason Silver) *The Empire of Pain (Cycloper & Rocker) *Heaven's Sexiest Angels (Angel Alexander, Stunning Bradd & Mr. Macho) *R.K.O (Mahadi Khan, Kev Deisal, & Scott Razor) CPVS * Pride (Both Brands) * Outlaw (Both Brands) * Unbreakable (Smackdown) * Conflict (Raw) * Summerslam (Both Brands) * Psychopath (Smackdown) * Nightmares (Raw) * Survivor Series (Both Brands) * Take Over: London (NXT) * Destruction (Smackdown) * Royal Rumble (Both Brands) * Danger Zone (Raw) * WrestleMania 1 (Both Brands)